Just Some Girl
by Renothy
Summary: He didn't know why, but Korra always seemed to be on his mind. And this is why it pissed him off. Drabble-ish. spoilers for episode 5


**Hello people! wow, it's been a while since I updated. I'm been very busy. I hope you guys understand. I may release the last chapter for A kiss on the cheek and i may just release one shots that have been on my mind here and there.**

* * *

**Just Some Girl**

Mako is a man of organization and neatness. He does not like to be confused, which is why he only has time for three things: Money, Bolin and bending. When Korra came into the picture, she jumbled his head up and Mako doesn't like this. There have been only two things on his mind lately, which are: Asami, whom he likes very much and enjoys spending time with her. (Plus she's _loaded_) and Korra, now you see, this is normal for Mako because that crazy girl is always on his mind, however, ever since her confession, she's everywhere Mako looks and he also thinks of Korra more than Asami.

Now the hotshot fire bender doesn't know why he thinks of Korra so much. Maybe it's because of the way her nose crinkles up every time she laughs at one of Bolin's jokes (which aren't even that funny). Maybe it's because of her fighting spirit and determination he sees on the pro bending field that he admires so much. Maybe it's because of her stubbornness and her ability to boil his blood with just a few simple words, _cool guy._ Maybe it's because when she's angry, she scowls, sighs and ball her hands up in fists until her knuckles turn white. Maybe it's because she's a talented bender (well she _is_ the avatar), her skill could even level with his fire bending but of course the day he would admit that is the day Pabu can fly.

But as Mako is knocked into the water once again, head fuzzed with images of a kiss, his brother's heart broken and Asami, he can't take anymore.

"Ow! My Shoulder!" His brother cries.

No more Korra. He decides to erase her from his mind, because it certainly has not been working out.

The captain offers his hand as well as his apology to the younger brother; of course Bolin forgives him and jumps onto the platform that lifts the two up back to the stadium. Mako decides to give up on love, despite having Asami by his side. Basically, he's giving up on Korra. What more could Mako ask for? He already had a beautiful, nice, and loving girlfriend who doesn't mind his awkwardness and uptight manners. But Korra… Korra was beautiful, bold and brave. She was an exotic water tribe woman who was able to hold an argument with Mako for hours or even days. She was able to piss him off yet comfort him in the most gentle voice possible. That girl was able to make the butterflies in his stomach for wild with just one touch, but soothe him with just a few words. Korra was a complete different story. She was…Korra.

"Are…gonna be alright?" Bolin asks, breaking the silence. Mako turns to him, snapping out of his train of thought, which was about, once again, Korra. He inwardly cursed himself for thinking of her again.

"Of course we are," he assured Bolin, turning face frontward to avoid eye contact, "We're brothers, we'll get through this mess." He turned to look at Bolin and found him frowning.

"I'm sorry" Mako finally let out.

"Me too!" Bolin replied quickly, though Mako didn't really get why he was apologizing. After all, Mako was the one who kissed the girl he liked.

Bolin let out a frustrated sigh, "girls."

He quickly replied after, "seriously." Nodding in agreement. Until the announcer yelled through his microphone, pointing out Korra's current situation. Mako's golden eyes widened in amaze.

He found himself once again, shell shocked by this girl. His eyes followed her body as she bended gracefully and dodged all the opposing team's attacks. With a final blow, she water bended them out of the arena and the audience cheered on. Korra raised her hands in excitement and cheered with pride. She turned to look at Bolin and Mako, and they had met eyes. She let out the famous grin from ear to ear as her eyes beamed at him and Mako let out a small smile mouthing the words, "Good job."

Bolin jumped towards her and began to cheer. Mako watched the two, cheering and clapping and dancing in happiness.

His eyes followed Korra's figure and Mako found himself think of her once again but briefly.

Mako realized.

_Korra isn't just some girl._

He smiled to himself and walked towards the duo, wrapping one arm around her shoulder, joining in with the cheering.

_She will never be just some girl because_ _she's_…Korra.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **_  
_


End file.
